Et si les sorciers étaient chez nous ?
by naia-black.malfoy
Summary: Que ce passerait-il si Harry n'était pas seul ? Si Poudlard n'existait plus ? Si Sirius et Régulus avaient des filles ? Si Severus était un papa poule ? Si Voldemort n'était pas vraiment méchant ? Un gros délire entre amies qui tourne en fanfiction. HP/OC OC/CW TR/DM SS/SB...
1. Chapter 1

**_Auteur_** _: Naïa_

 ** _Disclaimer_** _: les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K Rollings. Sauf Rigel et Naïa._

 ** _Pairing_** _: OC/HP OC/CW HG/ ? TR/DM SB/RL …_

 **Note :** bonjour, à tous. Ceci est notre première fiction, nous l'écrivons en commun, chaque chapitre sera donc écrit par une personnes différente :D alors n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaire. Nous nous excusons de notre orthographe à l'avance.

Bonne lecture !

 **Prologue**

 **Xxx 31-10-2000 xxx**

Dans une petite maison de Godric's Hollow, la famille Potter fêtait Halloween. L'ambiance était à la fête, les amis de la famille devaient arriver quelque heure plus tard. Le petit Harry ne tenait plus en place, il avait hâte de revoir son tonton Siri. Lily avait pour l'occasion déguiser son petit monstre avec un pyjama enchanter de citrouille. Le petit brun, n'avait qu'un an mais il était très en avance, il savait déjà parler et commençais à marcher. James arriva avec une peluche à la main et rigola en voyant Harry la faire voler jusqu'à lui.

\- APA ! câlin ! s'exclama le bambin.

\- Dans mes bras mon ange. Souris t'il.

Lily rigola à la demande de son fils. Elle finit de mettre la table et regarda l'horloge 21h30. Elle soupira Sirius aurait encore du retard. Depuis sa séparation avec Remus 1 ans plus tôt il avait du mal à s'en sortir. Avec son mari, ils l'avaient aidé à traverser sa dépression. Puis Rigel, sa fille lui avait remonter le moral. Sirius était fan de sa fille, et on reconnaissait une double maraudeuse, a peine un an elle avait fait plus de bêtise que James depuis la naissance de Harry, en soit cela relevait de l'exploits. La rousse se souvenait de la fois ou la jeune maraudeuse avait transformé Patmole en chien vert à pois rose. Sirius avait failli pété un câble en se retransformant pour constater que ses cheveux gardaient la couleur verte.

21h40

Une explosion retentit, la porte sauta. James se dépêcha de donner Harry à Lily et lui Hurla : « Lily cours ! met Harry à l'abri » Lily monta à l'étage quand elle entendit James se battre. Elle entendit « Peter ! tu nous as trahis » elle prit de la poudre de cheminette prête à partir quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Elle mit son fils dans le berceau et ce mis devant pour le protéger.

\- Ecarte toi sang de bourbe. Dit le lord noir.

\- Jamais pas Harry ! s'écriait-elle

\- Avada Kedavra. Dit froidement le mage.

La rousse tomba sur le sol. Morte. Un rayon vert fusa sur l'enfant.

Xxx Quelque heures plus tard xxx

Sirius arriva en retard et entra dans la maison.

\- James, Lily désoler du retard je me suis endormis avec Rigel elle était malade…

Il remarqua le silence, d'habitude Harry rigolait et le couple discutais. Il maintient sa fille plus près de lui, et avança dans la maison. Il hurla en remarquant le corps de son meilleur ami. Il montât rapidement à l'étage et trouva Harry en pleure qui criait « ma' apa » en pleure il saisit Harry de son autre bras et lui embrassa le front.

Il déposa Rigel à coter de Harry et invoqua une lettre. Il l'accrocha au berceau et embrassa le front des 2 enfants et partit à la recherche du traître.

 **Xxx quelque temps plus tard xxx**

Albus pénétra dans la maison et remarqua tout de suite la mort des Potter. Accompagner de Mac Gonagale et Hagride, il monta à l'étage et vit les deux enfants. Il s'approcha et pris la lettre.

 _« Albus,_

 _Je ne doute pas que vous trouverez cette lettre._

 _Je n'ai pas tué James et Lily, le ne les ait pas trahis. Peter était le gardien, je suis partit à la poursuite de ce traître, il en va de mon devoir d'auror. Si je ne reviens pas, je veux que vous confiez Rigel, ma fille à son parrain Severus Snape. Prenez biens soins de Harry, je vous en prie Albus !_

 _S'il vous plait expliquer à Severus qu'il doit prendre soin de mon ange._

 _Merci »_

Le directeur de Poudlard pris les deux enfants, il confia Harry à Hagride, et partit déposer Rigel chez Severus.

 **Xxx arriver cher les Snape xxx**

Le vieux sorcier, toqua à la porte attendit que le professeur de potion lui ouvre.

Le maitre des cachots se décomposa en voyant le sorcier.

\- Que me vaut votre visite Albus ?

\- Mon chère severus une bien triste nouvelle, m'apporte. Les Potter ont été assassiné, Harry a vaincu Voldemort. Malheureusement Sirius étant momentanément disparut, il m'a demandé de vous confier la garde de…

\- Tonton, qui c'est ? demanda une jeune voix.

Severus soupira et se retourna pour prendre dans ses bras une jeune fillette, d'à peine 2 ans qui tenais dans ses bras une peluche Serpent. La petite brune se cala sur sa hanche et regarda le directeur.

\- Tonton, pou'quoi y a vieux monsieur ?

\- Je n'en sais rien ma puce, tu devais pas dormir ?

\- Non, t'as dit « vas au lit » pas « vas dormir ».

\- Petite serpentarde.

Albus souris, et rigola doucement, qui aurait crue que derrière ses manière d'ours mal lécher Severus serait un oncle Poule ?

\- Albus pourquoi êtes-vous venus ? au faite.

\- Comme je le disais vous avez obtenu la garde de cette petite. Sirius vous avait choisis comme parrain et…

\- Je refuse !

\- Oncle sevy ! tu ne peux pas ! si'u fait ça, je te pa'le'ais plus.

Severus soupira et acquiesça, il cédait vraiment tout à sa nièce.

\- J'en ai marre des Blacks déclara-t-il.

\- Comment ça demanda albus ?

\- Pasque mon nom c'est Naïa Black. Ma mama était Regulus. J'ai tout bien dit tonton ?

\- Oui mon poussin.

Albus déposa l'enfant dans les bras de Severus et partit rejoindre Hagride pour déposer Harry chez les Dursley.

 **Xxx 03-09-2015xxx**

Harry Potter et Rigel Black entrait en seconde à st sauveur. Pendant que Naïa rentrait en première.

#Naïa

Voilà notre prologue, vous en penser quoi ?


	2. Chapter 2

**_Auteur_** _: Rigel_

 ** _Disclaimer_** _: les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K Rollings. Sauf Rigel et Naïa._

 ** _Pairing_** _: OC/HP OC/CW HG/ ? TR/DM SB/RL …_

 **Note :** bonjour, à tous. Ceci est notre première fiction, nous l'écrivons en commun, chaque chapitre sera donc écrit par une personnes différente :D alors n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaire. Nous nous excusons de notre orthographe à l'avance.

Bonne lecture !

 **L'arrivée d'Harry Potter et de Rigel Black**

Les deux Black et le Potter rentraient enfin dans la partie lycée moldu. Ils eurent tous un flash Bac en arrivant devant cette magnifique école, digne d'un château.

 **Xxx Flash-back xxx**

 **Xxx 31-07-2009xxx**

La semaine avant la rentrée arrivait à grand pas. Rigel Black était toute excitée à l'idée d'aller à St sauveur, elle voulait surtout avoir les cours magiques et découvrir l'étude des moldus. Naïa,elle était habitué voire même lassé d'entendre sa cousine hurler dans toute la maison des Snape " moi je vais à St sauveur, moi je vais à St sauveur !".

Severus Snape devait accompagner les deux Blacks pour chercher leurs fournitures pour les deux mondes !

Au paravent, loin de là, vivait un jeune garçon de 10 ans, qui s'appelle Harry Potter. Un peu plus tôt, Harry allait voir au courrier comme d'habitude, il y avait une lettre de la tante Marge, une facture et… une lettre pour Harry :

" Pour Monsieur Harry Potter, sous l'escalier. 4 Privet Drive." Lu Harry.

Il arriva dans le salon, déposa les autres lettres et commença à ouvrir sa lettre quand tout d'un coup son cousin l'arracha de ses mains.

\- Papa ! Regarde Harry a reçu une lettre ! Dit Dudley, son cousin.

\- Redonne-moi ça ! C'est à moi ! Cria Harry.

\- Qui peut bien t'écrire ? Hein ? S'exclama l'oncle Vernon. Donne-moi ça s'il te plaît mon dudley chéri.

Dudley donna la lettre et quand l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia eu tournée la lettre, ils remarquèrent que St sauveur lui a envoyé cette lettre pour qu'il entre à l'école. Il la déchira et la mise dans la cheminée.

Plusieurs jours, Harry se demanda pourquoi ne voulais-t-il pas l'envoyer à St sauveur ?

Au bout d'un certain temps, l'oncle Vernon décida qu'Harry dormirai dans l'ancienne chambre de Dudley même s'ils n'étaient pas très réjouis de cette décision. Plusieurs jours passèrent, et les lettres destinées à Harry allait directement au feu !

21h30

Le jour de son anniversaire, enfin la nuit, Rigel demanda à Severus de l'emmener au 4 Privet Drive pour assister à son anniversaire en tant que "parrain" d'Harry.

\- Pourquoi je dois t'emmener là-bas ? Demande Severus.

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire ! C'est top secret ! Tu m'emmènes un point c'est tout ! Protesta Rigel

\- Ah oui ? Tu en es sûr ? Et si je refuse ? Que ferais tu ?

\- Ha !

\- Quel est ce sourire sur ton visage ?

\- Quel sourire ?

\- Je connais très bien ce sourire narquois ! Tout comme ton père, vous ne savez pas mentir ! Dit Snape l'air convaincu que Rigel n'aurais rien à redire.

\- Ne parle pas de mon père comme ça ! S'emporta de colère, Rigel brandissant une baguette.

\- Où as-tu trouvé cette baguette ?

\- Tu ne la reconnais pas ?

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Mais comment as-tu…

\- Fait ? Je te le dirai si tu m'emmènes ! Et j'emploierai les grands moyens s'il le faut !

\- D'accord, d'accord ! Je t'emmène mais tu as intérêt à ne pas…

\- OUI !

\- ...Trainer (dans un murmure) Naïa ? Naïa !

\- Oui quoi encore ?

\- Peut tu surveiller la maison pendant mon absence ?

\- Oui

\- Merci je peux compter sur toi Naïa (sourire)

Puis, Severus et Rigel transplannèrent. Ils arrivaient devant la porte des Dursley.

 **Xxx pendant ce temps xxx**

La maison des Snape était silencieuse. Naïa s'en était assurée. Elle appela Kreature, l'elfe de maison de sa famille. Son parrain Severus lui avait donner le nom de sa mère, enfin son père porteur. Regulus Black. On le lui avait décrit comme un jeune homme charmant, légèrement effacer, craintif, ce qui était normal quand on connaissait sa grand-mère. Ou plutôt le tableau de sa grand-mère. Sa MaPa, n'était pas mauvais, il s'était juste fait enrôler et ça lui avait coûter la vie.

Cependant elle avait cru comprendre que son deuxième géniteur était vivant. Elle voulait savoir qui était l'abrutit qui avait pu abuser de sa MaPa pendant sa cavale. Même si elle ne l'avait jamais connue, son oncle le lui avait décrit comme quelqu'un de difficile à atteindre. Alors du haut de ses 12 ans, elle avait avec l'aide de sa presque sœur concocter une potion de génétique.

\- Kreature, rappela-t-elle.

\- Oui maîtresse Naïa ?

\- Bonjour, Kreature, peux-tu aller chercher le flacon de potion que je t'ai confié la semaine dernière ?

\- Oui maîtresse Naïa madame !

Et Kreature partit chercher la fiole de potion. Le vieil elfe affectionnait particulièrement sa jeune maitresse. Elle était la fille de maître Regulus, et en plus elle lui avait promis de mettre sa tête avec les bons elfes de maison dans l'honorable demeure des Blacks.

Il avait tellement confiance en elle que quand elle était née, il lui avait confier le collier de maître Regulus, bien sûr en mettant dessus des sorts elfiques pour protéger la jeune sorcière.

Il revient avec la fiole et la tendis à la brune.

\- Merci Kreature.

Naïa pris la fiole et y mis une goutte de son sang. Elle agita la fiole et versa le contenue sur un parchemin. Elle attendit quelque minute, que la potion soit absorber et que le nom de ses géniteurs apparaisse.

La brune regardait avec appréhension la feuille devant elle. Qui cela pouvait-il être ? Elle espérait que c'en serait pas Tom. Qui ? un mangemort ? un Auror ? un moldu ?

Le premier nom commençait à s'écrire. Regulus Black

Elle jeta un œil au deuxième nom qui venais de se découvrir. Lucius Malefoy.

Lucius, comme le père à Draco ? Draco était son petit frère ? est-ce que Lucius savait pour elle ? et Severus ?

Son oncle savait, ça ne faisait aucun doute étant donné qu'il avait aidé sa MaPa à se cacher et qu'il l'avait mis au monde. Mais elle pouvait comprendre le professeur, il la considérait comme sa fille et si elle apprenait que son autre parent était proche, elle partirait peut-être. De plus que s'il avait promis à sa MaPa de ne rien divulguer… la jeune fille soupira. Elle se tairait, mais elle ferait tout pour protéger son jeune frère. Et lui faire dégonfler la tête également.

Naïa avait besoin de parler. Elle monta dans sa chambre, s'allongea dans son lit et pris son médaillon en mains.

\- Tom…

\- Qui y a-t-il ?

\- La potion à marcher.

\- Super alors, pourquoi ta voix tremble comme ça ? Qu'es ce qui ne vas pas ?

\- Mon père… c'est Lucius…

\- …

\- Tom… tu sais que je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir tué ma MaPa car en considérant tes choix c'était normal. Mais pense-tu que Lucius a pu faire souffrir MaPa ? l'abuser ?

\- Je…. Je ne sais pas. Lucius est un bon mangemort, mais il peut être cruel par moment. Cependant Regulus était son meilleur ami…

\- Merci Tom. Sinon, a-tu des nouvelles de ton double ?

\- Plus ou moins. Il a pris possession de quelqu'un et il sera à St sauveur cette année.

\- Merci tom.

Ils continuèrent de parler jusqu'au retour de Severus et Rigel.

 **Xxx au même moment du coter de Severus et Rigel xxx**

Rigel s'avança avec son gâteau qu'elle avait préparé toute la journée car elle l'avait ensorcelée d'une surprise à l'intérieur. Elle sonna, Severus s'était caché. On entendait des ordres et aussitôt, elle était devant un jeune garçon, maigre avec des vêtements trop grands pour lui.

\- C'est qui ? S'écria l'oncle Vernon

\- Qui est tu ? Demanda Harry dans un murmure

\- Je suis Rigel Black ! Tu dois être sûrement être Harry ! Dit Rigel d'une voix normale

L'oncle Vernon n'avait pas entendu clairement les paroles mais avait entendu une voix de fille.

\- Qui c'est ? Redemanda l'oncle

\- Personne… ça doit être un enfant. Dit Harry à l'adresse de l'oncle.

\- Mais pourquoi tu me …

\- Chut ! Passe par la porte de derrière.

Et Harry referma la porte. Choqué de cette réaction, Rigel resta figé sur place. Severus réapparait et alla vers Rigel.

\- Je te l'avais dit que c'était inutile d'essayer, aller on y va maintenant. Dit Severus

\- Non ! On n'y va pas et Si c'est utile ! Je vais aller voir la porte de derrière !

Elle se dirigea vers la porte de derrière sans se faire voir. Elle toqua discrètement. Harry ouvrit la porte et la fit entrer. Ils montèrent dans la chambre de Harry. Ce dernier ferma la porte à clé, puis se retourna vers Rigel.

\- Pourquoi tu es venu ? Je te ne connais même pas, on s'est jamais vu ! Dit Harry

\- Tu ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi je suis venue ? Dit Rigel

\- Non vraiment pas

\- Ah ! Les garçons ! Qu'ils sont idiot !

\- Quoi ? Répète ça !

\- C'était pour rire ! Pas la peine de me provoquer en duel ! Quoique je suis plutôt bonne en sortilège

\- Quoi ? En sortilège ?

\- Bah oui ! Tu prends une baguette et tu jettes un sort. La base quoi !

\- Euh... Je ne vois de quoi tu parles

\- Sérieux ? Ta pas reçu ta lettre de St sauveur ?

\- Non ! enfin j'avais des lettres destinées à moi, mais mon oncle les a mis au feu. Je pensais que ce n'était pas important.

\- …Bref je suis venue pour te souhaiter ton anniversaire Harry ! Comment peut tu l'ignoré ?

\- Ah merci (sourit)

Rigel sortit de sa poche, comme par magie, un gâteau énorme et le donna à Harry.

\- Tiens. Fais attention il est ensorcelé, dès que tu le prendras il te reconnaîtra et tu verras ce qui se passera. J'espère que je l'ai réussi.

\- Merci. Dit Harry, l'air inquiet, il prend le gâteau énorme et le posa sur son bureau. Rien se produit.

Puis on entendit une chanson d'anniversaire, les bougies s'allumaient toute seule. Et tout d'un coup, le gâteau s'ouvra et un objet s'éleva du gâteau.

\- Waouh ! C'est magique ! Dit Harry

\- Logique c'est de la magie. dit Rigel

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Harry s'approcha et pris l'objet long

\- Ouvre tu verras bien !

\- D'accord. Harry ouvra et y découvrit un balai. L'air déçu mais aussi content d'avoir un cadeau dit à Rigel merci. Mais pourquoi un balai ? Je ne fais pas le ménage !

\- Ce n'est pas un balai moldue pardi ! C'est un balai volant, un moyen de transport.

\- Ah oui d'accord comme dans les contes d'Halloween.

\- Euh peut-être. Ce balai n'est pas n'importe quel balai. C'est le Nimbus 2000. C'est le dernier balai du monde magique.

\- Ah super !

\- Revenons à la lettre. Pourquoi tu n'as pas su ? Tu es sorcier Harry et pas n'importe quel sorcier, tu es le plus populaire !

Les Dursley montait se couchait et comme d'habitude, Vernon allait voir si Harry dormait.

\- Cache-toi ! Voilà mon Oncle et prend le gâteau

\- Oh ! Pourquoi il ne faut pas que je rencontre ta famille ?

\- Vite ! Je t'expliquerai ça plus tard

Harry poussa Rigel dans le placard et se dirigea vers son lit et fait semblant de dormir. L'oncle ouvra la porte et regarda puis referma la porte et parti se coucher.

\- Tu dors ? Demanda Vernon

\- Harry ne répondit pas.

Vernon sorti de la chambre. Rigel sorti sa tête. En bas, quelqu'un frappa, Rigel et Harry descendit et la porte sauta sur ses gonds. Harry alla chercher un couteau et se cacha en emmenant Rigel suivre mais Rigel sortit la baguette de Snape, qu'elle avait piqué lorsqu'il faisait sa douche. Une masse noire arriva dans la cuisine propre de la tante Pétunia. Les Dursley se réveilla.

\- Qui est là ? Vernon descendit avec un fusil.

\- Bonjour Dursley, comme on se retrouve. Dit l'homme. En voyant Rigel, sourit. Tu dois être la fille de Sirius. Tu lui ressemble beaucoup.

\- Euh...Oui comment le saviez-vous ? Qui est vous ?

\- Ne vous attaquer pas Rigel ! Dit Harry en brandissant son couteau et l'homme tord le couteau.

\- Je m'appelle Rubeus Hagrid. Je suis garde-chasse à St sauveur monde magique bien sûr. Tu dois être Harry ?

\- Oui c'est moi

\- Pourquoi il y a tous ce monde chez moi ? Cria Vernon.

\- La ferme ! Cria Harry.

\- Tu dois savoir ce qu'est St sauveur ?

\- Non, je ne vois pas

\- C'est une école de moldue et de sorciers.

\- Je vous interdis d'emmener ce garçon dans une école, où il apprendra des choses avec un vieux fou ! Dit vernon

\- N'insulter jamais Dumbledore devant moi moldue ! Dit Hagrid.

Hagrid jeta un sortilège à Dudley qui mangeait du gâteau qu'hagrid avait rapporter. Et son derrière, avait une queue de cochon accroché. Harry ria au éclat avec Hagrid et Rigel.

\- Bon je crois qu'on va y aller Harry, à moins que tu veux y rester.

\- Non ça va aller.

\- Bon on va se revoir au chemin de traverse où à l'école. Bon salut Harry, à bientôt Hagrid.

\- À bientôt.

Rigel partie et rejoint severus.

\- Alors ? Dit severus

\- Quoi ? Dit Rigel

\- Il est comment ? Tu n'as pas fait autre chose que de donner le gâteau ?

\- Bah non ! Tu te n'imagines pas que j'avais l'intention de l'embrasser comme même ?

\- Je sais pas moi, je n'étais pas avec toi ! D'ailleurs tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me redonner ?

\- Tiens ! C'était pour me défendre au cas où !

\- Mouais

Et ils transplanèrent. Harry et Hagrid sortent de la maison des Dursley et partirent en moto, qui était énorme, pour rejoindre le chemin de traverse. Arrivé là-bas, il arriva devant une rue pleine de gens qui regardait Hagrid bizarrement.

\- Vous voulez ma photo ? Dit Hagrid

Et les personnes se pressait pour lui échapper. Hagrid tendit sa lettre de St sauveur, elle disait :

 _Chère Harry Potter,_

 _Vous êtes admis au lycée de St sauveur._

 _Albus Dumbledore._

Dans l'enveloppe, il y avait aussi 2 des listes de fournitures scolaires (l'une pour étude des moldue et l'autre pour le monde magique).

 ** _Écrire les listes_**

\- On peut vraiment trouver tout ça à Londres ? Demanda Harry.

\- Oui, il faut savoir où trouver. Sur le chemin de traverse. Dit simplement Hagrid.

Ils se dirigèrent vers une auberge qui s'appelle " Le chaudron baveur"

Ils y entrèrent, et Harry stupéfait, vis plusieurs sorciers et moldue qui se parle normalement.

\- Bonjour professeur je ne vous ai pas vu. Dit Hagrid Voici ton professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Harry, c'est le professeur Quirrell.

\- En... Enchanté Monsieur po.…Potter. Dit le professeur Quirrell.

Ils se serrèrent la main.

\- Bon je suis désolé, je dois conduire Harry sur le chemin de traverse pour ses fournitures. Dit Hagrid

\- Bienvenue dans notre monde Harry Potter. Dit une vielle personne.

\- On y va, au revoir.

Ils sortirent et se dirigèrent vers un mur derrière l'auberge. Hagrid tapa sur le mur et les pierres se mit à tourner et laisse place une arcade qui donnait sur une rue.

Il y avait plein de sorciers et sorcières, des petites boutiques où entrent et sortent au fur à mesure. Des enfants regardèrent des balais dans la vitrine.

\- Bon on va commencer par aller chercher l'argent. Dit Hagrid

\- Mais je n'ai pas d'argent ! Comment je vais payer tous les fournitures ? Demanda Harry.

\- On va aller chez Gringotts, la banque des sorciers.

Ils entrent dans un hall remplit de créatures

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est créatures, Hagrid ? Demanda Harry

\- C'est créatures sont des Gobelins, ils sont très intelligents mais ce n'est pas une créature aimable. Dit Hagrid

Ils s'avancèrent devant le comptoir, Harry ne voyais pas très bien, il était petit. Hagrid s'avança et demanda au gobelin :

\- Hum hum ! Hagrid avait fait cela pour que le gobelin le regarde.

\- Oui ? Dit le gobelin d'une voix lasse.

\- C'est pour Harry Potter, il vient prendre un peu d'argent.

\- Hum… le gobelin regarda Harry et lui demanda : avez-vous la clé ?

\- Quelle clé ? Demanda Harry

\- La clé de votre coffre !

\- Oh, c'est moi qui l'ai, tenez. Dit Hagrid

Le gobelin observa attentivement la clé puis il commença à se lever quand Hagrid lui dit :

\- Ah aussi, tenez de la part de Dumbledore, vous savez quoi.

Le gobelin lu la lettre et se leva et invita Hagrid et Harry à le suivre.

Ils montèrent dans un wagonnet. Hagrid marmonnait des jurons contre le wagonnet car il était trop étroit dans le wagonnet. Ils arrivent devant la porte du 713, le gobelin enfonça la petite clé et la porte s'ouvra dans un bruit sonore et plein de cliquetis. Harry s'approcha et entra dans la pièce circulaire rempli de pièce d'or.

\- Waouh ! Dit Harry

\- Tu ne croyais pas que tes parents n'ont rien laisser à leur fils. Prend-en un peu. Dit Hagrid

\- D'accord.

Puis ils remontent dans le wagonnet. Il se dirigea vers une porte encore plus grande que celle d'Harry. Il se dit qu'il doit avoir plus d'argent que lui. Le gobelin ouvra la porte de sa main, il y avait plus de sécurité, Hagrid entra et en retira un petit paquet. Harry se dit "pourquoi toute cette sécurité pour un petit paquet ?"

\- Il ne faudra pas en parler Harry, c'est top secret. Dit Hagrid.

\- Oui d'accord.

\- Ils remontent dans le wagonnet puis ils arrivent dans le hall et ils sortirent pour aller chercher ses fournitures. Ils allèrent d'abord chez Fleury & Boot pour acheter ses livres, puis ils arrivèrent devant un magasin de fabricants de baguettes "chez Ollivender"

\- Vas-y, j'ai un truc à faire. Dit Hagrid.

Harry entra dans la boutique. Il n'y avait personne. Il sonna sur la sonnette. Personne ne vient. Il commençait à partir quand un vieil homme arrivait.

\- Bonjour je suis Ollivender, fabricants de baguettes. Oh bonjour monsieur Potter ! Je me demandais quand allez-vous entrez.

\- Bonjour

\- Je me souviens très bien quand votre père et votre mère sont venus chercher leurs baguettes, c'était comme si c'était hier. Dit Ollivender en cherchant des boîtes.

Il en donna une à Harry.

\- Alors ! Allez-y faites le geste !

Harry visa un vase qui se fracassa. Il repose la baguette sur le comptoir.

Ollivender chercha une autre qui la présenta à Harry. Il visa une étagère qui explosa.

\- Non ! Pas celle-là non plus. Murmure Ollivender.

Il en prit une autre mais Ollivender hésita, puis la donna à Harry. Il prit la baguette et quelque chose se produit en lui comme une révélation.

\- C'est très étrange…très étrange. Marmonna Ollivender

\- Pardon ? Mais qu'est-ce qui est étrange ? Demanda Harry

\- Ce qui étrange, c'est que quand on sait que sa jumelle vous a fait ceci. Dit Ollivender en montrant sa cicatrice.

\- Comment ? Cette baguette a une jumelle ?

\- Oui, ce qui y a dans ta baguette est une plume de Phoenix qui a servi aussi à la baguette de _Vous-savez-qui_ !

\- Vous voulez dire que la baguette de _Vous-savez-qui_ est celle qui a tué mes parents ?

\- Oui…elle a fait des grandes choses, terrible certes, mais grandes ! Et celle-là aussi, j'en suis sûr, elle fera de grande chose.

Hagrid frappa la vitre et Harry vit dans une cage une magnifique chouette des neiges. Harry remercia Ollivender et lui paya et il sortit de la boutique.

\- Joyeux anniversaire Harry ! Voici ton cadeau, j'espère qui te plaît. Dit Hagrid.

\- Bien sûr qu'il me plaît Hagrid ! Dit Harry.

\- Comment vas-tu l'appeler ?

\- Je n'en sais trop rien, mais je vais y réfléchir. Encore merci Hagrid !

\- De rien Harry. Je suppose que tu n'as pas eu d'autres cadeaux, vus les égoïstes de Dursley.

\- Oui c'est sûr de leur part non, mais de Rigel Black si !

\- Ah oui ? C'est quoi ? Enfin si tu veux me le dire.

\- C'est un balai volant. Le Nimbus 2000.

\- Ah c'est super mais les premiers cycles n'ont pas le droit d'amener leurs balais.

\- Je l'emmène comme même ! C'est un cadeau que j'ai reçu !

\- Bon je vais t'amener à la gare pour prendre le train. Tiens voilà ton billet.

Ils arrivent à la gare puis Hagrid part en laissant Harry dans la gare avec ses bagages. Il regarda son billet et le train partait à 11h à la voie 9/3/4. Il se retourna pour demander à Hagrid où se trouve la voie 9/3/4 mais il était parti. Alors Harry se dirigea vers un contrôleur pour indiquer la voie 9/3/4 mais le contrôleur se moquait de lui, alors il essaya de trouver lui-même, il marchait le long des TGV tandis qu'il entendit une femme parler à sa famille "allez dépêche-toi avant que les moldue nous vois !". Dans la tête de Harry cela ne fait qu'un tour : ce sont des sorciers ! Il courait vers eux pour leur indiquer le chemin.

\- Hey ! Excuse-moi ? Demanda Harry.

\- Oui ? Dit la femme.

\- Je cherche la voie 9/3/4.

\- Ah ! Toi aussi tu te rends pour la première fois à St sauveur ? Ron aussi. Tu dois passer à travers ce mur. Il ne faut pas penser au mur, le mieux c'est de ne pas y penser. Allez vas-y.

Harry courant vers le mur et il traversa le mur. Surpris il se retourna, il vit qu'un mur, puis il voit un magnifique train rouge : le "Poudlard express bis". Un contrôleur siffla, Harry monta dans le train et s'assoit dans un compartiment qui était vide. Le train commença à partir, au bout d'un moment un garçon roux s'avança vers lui.

\- Euh…Je peux m'asseoir avec toi ? Demanda le rouquin.

\- Oui bien sûr ! Ah ! Je te reconnais c'est toi, qui m'as aidé à traverser pour aller sur la voie 9/3/4 !

\- Oui… je m'appelle Ron Weasley.

\- Enchanté. Moi c'est Harry Potter.

\- Harry ? Le Harry Potter ?! Celui qui a vaincu _celui-dont-il-faut-pas-prononcer-le-nom_?

\- Oui d'après ce qu'on m'a raconté.

\- Je peux voir ta cicatrice ? Enfin tu n'es pas obligé.

\- Regarde. Harry leva ses cheveux en bataille et Ron aperçu la cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

\- Waouh ! C'est trop cool.

\- Euh…

\- Qui veut des friandises ? Qui veut des friandises ? Dit une vieille dame qui passait dans les compartiments. Vous en voulez mes petits ?

\- Non ça va aller. J'ai ce qui faut. Dit Ron en montrant son pique-nique et en faisant une grimace pour signifier le dégout.

\- J'en prends Madame. Je vais prendre un peu de tout. Dit Harry en sortant son argent.

\- Waouh, toute cette argent ! S'exclama Ron.

\- Voilà mon garçon, et merci beaucoup. Qui veut des friandises ? Dit la vieille dame.

\- Merci. Harry commença à manger et en voyant Ron admiratif devant la quantité de bonbons, tu peux en prendre Ron, vas-y ! Sert-toi !

\- Oh ! Merci Harry ! Ils sont meilleurs que le sandwich de ma mère. J'adore les chocos grenouille ! Je collectionne les cartes.

\- Euh… ce n'est comme même pas des vraies grenouilles ?

\- Non elle saute un bond normalement.

\- Oh ! J'ai Albus Dumbledore !

\- Ah ! Je l'ai 6 fois. Tu peux la garder.

\- Il est parti ! Il n'est plus dans la photo !

\- Tu ne croyais pas qu'il y resterait là longtemps !

La porte du convoi s'ouvre. Une fille aux cheveux ébouriffé s'avança et s'assoit face à Harry.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Hermione Granger. Tu dois être sûrement Harry Potter ?

\- Oui c'est ça.

\- Et toi, tu es ?

\- Ron Weasley.

\- Mouais…

\- Vous devriez mettre vos affaires, on arrive bientôt.

Hermione sortie et une autre fille arriva.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle on toute à venir ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être pour me voir.

\- Bonjour Harry ! Ça va ?

\- Bonjour Rigel. Oui ça va et toi ? Mise à part que tout le monde vient me voir. J'ai l'impression que je suis une bête de foire !

\- Oui ça va, trop drôle ! C'est parce que tu es célèbre. Je t'avais prévenu.

\- Vous vous connaissez ? Demanda Ron.

\- Oui, elle est venue le jour de mon anniversaire. Elle m'a offert un balai. Dit Harry.

\- Ah d'accord ! Je vois, moi je m'appelle Ron Weasley.

\- Enchanté. Bon je te laisse Harry, on arrive et je vais vous laisser vous changez.

Elle partit de la même manière que Hermione. Ils arrivèrent à la bordure d'un lac.

\- Les premières années par ici ! Dit la voie d'Hagrid.

Tous les premières années se dirigea vers Hagrid. Ils montent dans une barque et ils s'avançaient vers St sauveur. Arrivé à destination, il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Une vieille sorcière attendait devant la porte et dit :

\- La réparation va bientôt commencer. Veuillez attendre s'il vous plaît.

Le professeur partit dans la salle.

\- Alors, c'est donc vrai ? Harry Potter entre à St sauveur ? Le célèbre Harry Potter qui a vaincu le Seigneur des ténèbres. Dit un blondinet. Moi c'est Draco Malefoy, eux c'est Crabe et Goyle. Et toi du doit être un Weasley, vu des vêtements de seconde main. Harry tu peux venir avec nous, tu auras tous ce que tu voudras.

\- Désolé, j'ai déjà des amis plus agréable.

\- Comme tu voudras, mais tu as signé ta mort ici-même.

\- J'ai connu pire.

\- Messieurs, arrêtez ! Dit le professeur. Nous allons entrer.

Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle, où de nombreux élèves les regardèrent entrer. Ils se dirigèrent vers une estrade où une table des professeurs y était mise.

 **…** **La suite prochainement…**

# Rigel

Fin du chapitre

Alors vous en avez pensé quoi ? Prochainement le chapitre N°2 ! (moins d'une semaine normalement)


End file.
